Cuphead - Werner and Tamara Werman's Halloween
by Princess-Josie-Riki
Summary: Werner Werman and his cousin, Tamara Werman dress up as ghosts and decide to some Halloween fun, which involves scaring. I own nothing except for my Cuphead OCs.


It's Halloween in Inkwell Isle and everyone is getting ready for Halloween, especially a certain German rat soldier. At Werner Werman's house...

Tamara Werman: "Hallo, Cousin Verner, Happy Halloveen."

Werner Werman: "Kleiner Cousin Tamara, good to see you. Happy Halloveen!" (hugs Tamara Werman) "How are you today?"

Tamara Werman: "Good, älterer Cousin. I just vanted to come hang out vith you on Halloveen."

Werner Werman: " Vov! Zat's wunderbar, Tamara! I could really use your help scaring ze trick-or-treaters."

Tamara Werman: "Really?"

Werner Werman: "Ja, I really like dressing up as ein schpooky ghost for Halloveen."

Tamara Werman: "Nein vay, me too! I alvays dress up as ein ghost in Halloveen to scare mein Geschwister, alzough I couldn't scare Valdeburg because sche isn't afraid of ghosts."

Werner Werman: "Vell, sche is younger zan you, but you know, Tamara, I alvays knew you'd make ein great ghost."

Tamara Werman: "You really zink so?"

Werner Werman: "I know so."

Tamara Werman: "Danke, Verner! I knew you'd agree! Luckily, I brought mein ghost coschtume vith me."

She takes out her ghost costume (which is a white bedsheet with eyeholes on it) and puts it on, making her look like a sheet ghost.

Tamara Werman: (ghostly voice) "Voooooooooooooooo... Älterer Cousin Veeeeeeerner, IIIIIIIIIIII am ein schpoooooooky ghoooooooooooooost! Voooooooooooooo..." (giggles; normal voice) "Vell, vat do you zink?"

Werner Werman: "Not bad. I haffe ein surprise for you. Close your eyes."

Tamara Werman: "Okay." (covers her eyes with her sheet-covered hands)

Werner Werman takes off his helmet, takes out his ghost costume (same as Tamara Werman's) and puts it on, making him look like a sheet ghost.

Werner Werman: "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Tamara Werman gets her hands off her eyes and sees Werner Werman in his ghost costume, pretending to be a real ghost.

Werner Werman: (ghostly voice) "Vooooooooooooooooooo... Kleiner Cousin Tamaraaaaaaaaa, IIIIIIIIIII am ein effen schpoooooooookier ghoooooooooooooooooost! Vooooooooooooooooooo..." (hugs Tamara Werman; normal voice) "Boo!"

Werner and Tamara Werman laugh.

Tamara Werman: "Zat vas so fun!"

Werner Werman: "Ja, now let's go scare ze trick-or-treaters!"

They hear a doorbell ring.

Werner Werman: "Who is it?"

Cuphead (off-screen): "It's Cuphead, Mugman and the Pipperson Siblings. Trick-or-treat!"

Werner Werman: "Hold on!" (whispers to Tamara Werman) "Are you ready, kleiner Cousin?"

Tamara Werman: (whispers to Werner Werman) "Ready, Verner." ( giggles quietly)

Werner Werman: (whispers to Tamara Werman) "Okay, on drei."

Werner and Tamara Werman: (whisper to each other) "Eins zwei drei!" (open the door; ghostly voices) "Booooooooooooo!"

Cuphead (dressed as a vampire), Mugman (dressed as a mummy), Skippy and Carly Pipperson (respectively dressed as a scarecrow and a pumpkin) stare at the cousins in their ghost costumes. Then, Mugman screams and holds onto Skippy Pipperson as Carly Pipperson cries and holds onto Cuphead.

Cuphead: "Werner, is that you? And who is that girl with you?"

Werner Werman: (normal voice) "Of course it's me, Cuphead, und ze girl vith me is mein kleiner Cousin, Tamara. You know her, don't you?"

Cuphead: (calming Carly Pipperson down) "Yeah, I do know her. Boy, you and Tamara sure gave Mugman and Carly a fright."

Tamara Werman: (normal voice) "Ja, me und Verner are ghosts for Halloveen! Ve dress up as ghosts effery years for Werner to scare ze trick-or-treaters und for me to scare mein siblings." (giggles)

Cuphead: "Oh, well good luck with that."

Mugman: "Bye."

Cuphead, Mugman and Skippy and Carly Pipperson left.

Werner Werman: "Vell, zat vasn't so bad. Now come on, Tamara, zey'll be more trick-or-treaters coming."

Tamara Werman: (nods) "Ja."

The two went back inside and closed the door behind them. Later, they scared more trick-or-treaters, such as the Color Four (Vinnie Vermillion, Barney Blue, Emily Emerald and Grace Gold) (respectively dressed as a vampire, a zombie, a witch and a angel), June Fritz (dressed as a princess), Lucine Schmidt (dressed as a sorceress), Violet and Lilac Halo (dressed as genies), Malitha and Eleanora Levolent (respectively dressed as a ghost and a witch), Ali Jaziri (dressed as a serial killer), Eliza Blossom (dressed as a princess), Octavius DeSpair (dressed as a mummy), Grace Russell (dressed as a fairy), Kenny James (dressed as a pirate), Carrie Lovejoy (dressed as a queen), Meiling Kai (dressed as a ninja), Miles Smartston (dressed as a wizard), Little Miss Calamity (dressed as a witch), Daisy Cartwright (dressed as an angel), Mavis Mint (dressed as a witch), Boris Blood (dressed as a vampire), Captain Black Tea (dressed as a werewolf) and Harvest Wine (dressed as a demon). Meanwhile, Vladimir Vladinstein III, dressed as a Van Helsing-esque monster hunter, noticed that there are many kids running away from Werner Werman's house.

Vladimir Vladinstein III: "Hmmm, this seems very strange."

He heads to Werner Werman's house where he heard Werner Werman's chuckling and Tamara Werman's giggling from inside the house and because suspicious.

Vladimir Vladinstein III: "Werner Wer. His tricks are about to come to end right now!" (violently knocks on the door) "WERNER! Open door right now! Your children scaring days are over!"

Inside Werner Werman's house...

Werner Werman: (groans in annoyance) "Vladimir Vladinschtein III, mein vorst enemy. Vy did it haffe to be zis guy?" (smiles evilly) "Lucky for me, he has ein irrational fear of ghosts."

Tamara Werman: "He does?"

Werner Werman: "Of course, he does. So, vy don't you und me giffe zat crazy Russian sqvirrel ein good scare? Vat do you say, kleiner Cousin?"

Tamara Werman: (giggles) "Sure."

Vladimir Vladinstein III (off-screen): "DON'T MAKE ME BREAK DOOR DOWN!"

Werner and Tamara Werman open the door and let out a terrifying scream at Vladimir Vladinstein III, making the Russian squirrel soldier scream in horror and run away from the ghosts.

Vladimir Vladinstein III: (screams) "GHOSTS!"

Werner and Tamara Werman laughed at this.

Werner Werman: (laughs) "Ve did it! Ve scared Vladimir!",

Tamara Werman: (giggles) "Ja, danke for letting me scare ze trick-or-treaters, Verner! Do you zink ve could giffe our family ein good scare?"

Werner Werman: "Tamara, zat's ein great idea! Let's go! Our Geschwister vill be so schpooked ven zey see us."

At Hermine Werman (Werner's mom and Tamara's aunt)'s house, Heidi, Heinz, Helga, Heike, Hannah, Helena, Wilhelmina, Wiltrud, Wilma and Monika Werman (Werner's older siblings and Tamara's older cousins) are with their younger cousins, Theodor, Thaddeus, Valentin, Valerie, Walter, Waldeburg, Erika, Eric, Wenzel and Anne Werman (Tamara's older and younger siblings and Werner's younger cousins).

Theodor Werman: "It vas nice of Tante Hermine to let us schtay for ze night."

Heidi Werman: "Nein problem, Cousin. It's ze least ve could do."

Heinz Werman: "Ja, we're glad you decided to schtay. I vonder vere Tamara is.

Thaddeus Werman: "I zink sche said sche vent to hang out vith Cousin Verner on Halloween."

Wenzel Werman: "At least sche von't haffe to scare us in ein ghost coschtume like effery year."

Helga Werman: "Cousin Tamara vears ein ghost coschtume?"

Heike Werman: "Zat's great! Now sche und Verner vill haffe fun scaring trick-or-treaters together!"

Valentin Werman: "Vat do you mean?"

Hannah Werman: "Effery year, our kleiner Bruder, Verner dresses himself up as ein ghost to scare trick-or-treaters."

Helena Werman: "I know, right? He alvays looks schpooky ven he looks like ein scheet ghost."

Valerie Werman: "Vell, I gotta say. I knew Verner und Tamara vould haffe ein "schpirited" relationship!"

A rimshot was heard as she laughs.

Walter Werman: "Good vone, Fräulein!" (laughs)

Waldeburg Werman: "But vat if zey come to scare us?"

Wilhelmina Werman: "Vait, are our kleiner Bruder und kleiner Cousin really going to scare us?"

Wiltrud Werman: "I don't know, sis!"

Wilma Werman: "Me neither!"

Eric Werman: "I'm scared!"

Erika Werman: "I'm telling Tante Hermine!"

Monika Werman: "Vait, inschtead of telling Mutter, ve schould play along if Verner und Tamara vant to scare us. Besides, zey're scheet ghosts. How bad can it be?"

Anne Werman babbles in concern.

Thaddeus Werman: "Relax, Kleine Schwester Anne. Zey're vearing Halloveen coschtumes."

The siblings and their cousins hear ghostly moaning.

Monika Werman: "Zey're here."

Werner and Tamara Werman appear, still in their ghost costumes, and approached their family, moaning eerily while acting like spooky ghosts.

Werner and Tamara Werman: (ghostly voices) "Vooooooooooooooooooo... Werman Family, wir sind zwei gruselige Geister, die nur an Halloween auftauchen, und wir sind hier, um Sie zu verfolgen! (Werman Family, we are two spooky ghosts who only appear on Halloween and we are here to haunt you!) Vooooooooooooooooooo..."

Erika Werman: (whispers to the others) "Fräuleins first. I got zis." (screams in horror) "Ghosts!"

Eric Werman: ""Ahhhhhhh!" is right!" (screams in horror) "Ghosts!"

Heidi, Heinz, Helga, Heike, Hannah, Helena, Wilhelmina, Wiltrud, Wilma, Monika, Theodor, Thaddeus, Valentin, Valerie, Walter, Erika, Eric, Wenzel and Anne Werman scream and run from the "ghosts" as Waldeburg followed her siblings and cousins. Werner Werman chuckles as Tamara Werman giggles.

Tamara Werman: "See? I told you zis is going to be fun!"

Werner Werman: "You're right! Now let scare out family some more, schall ve?" (chuckles)

Tamara Werman: (giggles) "Let's do it."

Werner and Tamara Werman continue moaning eerily as they look for their siblings and cousins. Unknown to the duo, five real ghosts appear and are eavesdropping on the whole thing; it was Blind Specter himself and Werner Werman's Rat Wraiths (the ghosts of Tobias Werman (Werner's older cousin and Tamara's older brother), Franz Holtz, Anton Denzel and Lorentz Berlin).

Ghost!Tobias Werman: _"So, sis is vere Verner und Tamara vent?"_

Blind Specter: _"Apparently, yes. It looks like they're being sheet ghosts."_

Ghost!Franz Holtz: _"It looks like Verner und Tamara haffe ein "schpirited" relationship!"_

A rimshot was heard as he laughs.

Ghost!Anton Denzel: _"Vasn't zat joke already used?"_

Ghost!Franz Holtz: _"I don't know, but I zink it vas pretty funny."_

Ghost!Lorentz Berlin: _"But vat are Verner und Tamara doing?"_

Ghost!Tobias Werman: _"I zink zey're scaring mein Geschwister und Cousins."_

Blind Specter: _"So, they want a little Halloween fun, eh? I think it's time for you four to join them."_

The Rat Wraiths chuckled and followed Werner and Tamara Werman, who are moaning while pretending to be ghosts.

Thaddeus Werman (off-screen): "Are you sure ze ghosts von't get us?"

Heinz Werman (off-screen): "Don't be ridiculous, Zaddeus! Zey are only playing!"

Heidi Werman (off-screen): "Yeah, zey von't hurt us."

Theodor Werman (off-screen): "Boy, älterer Cousin Werner und kleine Schwester Tamara are haffing fun scaring us."

Waldeburg Werman (off-screen): "Vell, I don't know how to get scared, so I'm good."

Monika Werman (off-screen): "How disappointing, but at least you're braffe. Good zing ze "ghosts" von't find us in ze closet."

Hearing this, Werner Werman chuckles as Tamara Werman giggles. Then, they come towards the closet while the Rat Wraiths followed them. As Werner Werman opens the closet door, he, Tamara Werman and the Rat Wraiths let out ghostly moans, causing the other siblings and cousins (except for Waldeburg Werman) screamed in horror until they started laughing and Werner and Tamara Werman and the Rat Wraiths laughed as well.

Monika Werman: (laughs) "Good vone, you zwei!"

Werner Werman: (laughs) "Danke, sis!"

Tamara Werman (laughs): "Ja, danke, Monika!"

Theodor Werman: "Und ze Rat Wraiths aren't bad either."

Werner and Tamara Werman: (turn to see the Rat Wraiths) "Guys?"

Ghost!Tobias Werman: _"Hallo, Verner!_

Tamara Werman: "Vow, Verner, ve did haffe fun!"

Werner Werman: "I know, right? I vonder..."

Hermine Werman (off-screen): "Kids, vat's going on around here?"

As Hermine Werman arrives, her youngest son and fourth youngest daughter come to her while moaning eerily.

Werner and Tamara Werman: (ghostly voices) "Voooooooooooooo... Mutter/Tante, wir sind die Geister Ihres Sohnes und Ihrer Nichte, Werner und Tamara Werman und wir werden Sie verfolgen! In acht nehmen! (Mother/auntie, we are the ghosts of your son and niece, Werner and Tamara Werman and we will haunt you! Beware!) Voooooooooooooo..."

Hermine Werman: "Let me guess, you zwei dress up as ghosts every year on Halloveen."

Werner Werman: (normal voice) "How did you know zat?"

Hermine Werman: "Your Geschwister und Cousins told me efferyzing."

Werner Werman: (chuckles nervously) "How much trouble are ve in?"

Hermine Werman: "You zwei are not in trouble."

Werner Werman: "Really? Zat's good."

Tamara Werman: "Tante Hermine, can Cousin Verner take me trick-or-treating?"

Hermine Werman: "Are you sure, Tamara?"

Werner Werman: "It's okay, Mutter. I'll take Fräulein Tamara trick-or-treating."

Hermine Werman: "Zen, ja."

Tamara Werman: "Yay!"

Later, Werner and Tamara Werman, still dressed as ghosts, are at the street.

Tamara Werman: "Danke for taking me trick-or-treating, Cousin Verner."

Werner Werman: "Nein problem, Fräulein Tamara. Zat's vat ältere Cousins are for."

The two arrived at the Devil's Casino and knocked the door. King Dice answers it and looks at them.

Werner and Tamara Werman: (ghostly voices) "Voooooooooooooooo..."

Werner Werman chuckles as Tamara Werman giggles.

Werner Werman: (normal voice) "Hallo, King Dice. Happy Halloveen. I'm just taking mein kleiner Cousin trick-or-treating."

Tamara Werman: (normal voice): "Trick-or-treat!"

King Dice: "Trick-or-treat, eh? Okay then, trick!" (rolls a pair of dice)

Werner and Tamara Werman glare at King Dice as the Rat Wraiths materialize, glaring at King Dice as well. King Dice screams in horror, takes out a bowl of candy and pours some of it into Tamara Werman's trick-or-treat bag before closing the door.

Tamara Werman: "Danke!"

Werner and Tamara Werman and the Rat Wraiths laugh.

Werner and Tamara Werman: "Happy Halloveen!"


End file.
